1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an umbrella, more particularly to an umbrella with a lighting device that is mounted securely on the shank of the umbrella.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional umbrella includes a main shank 91. A support member 92 is mounted on the top end of the main shank 91. A plurality of ribs 93 are connected pivotally to the periphery of the support member 92 at one end to support a canopy (not shown) thereon. A slidable ring 94 is sleeved on the shank 91. A plurality of spreaders 95 are connected pivotally to the periphery of the ring 94 at one end and are connected pivotally and respectively to the ribs 93 at the other end. The ring 94 is movable between a first position, wherein the ribs 93 are adjacent to the main shank 91, and a second position, wherein the ribs 93 form an angle with the main shank 91 so as to open the canopy. When the umbrella is used at the night, a lighting device is provided on the umbrella and is activated to give light. The lighting device includes an electric cable 96 which is wound on a respective one of the spreaders 95 and the shank 91. The electric cable 96 has a first end connected electrically to a power source (not shown) and a second end with a lamp 97 connected electrically thereto such that the lamp 97 is suspended from the respective one of the spreaders 95.
The drawbacks of the above-described conventional umbrella are as follows:
1. Swinging of the lamp 97 when there if a strong wind, thereby resulting in possible damage thereto.
2. The electric cable 96 is exposed, thereby resulting in rapid wearing of the same.
3. Since the lamp 97 is exposed and since the surface of the lamp 97 has a relatively high temperature after a relatively long period of use, scorching occurs when a body part contacts the lamp 97 accidentally.